7 Years
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: Kim Jaejoong murid SMU yang hidup berdua bersama ibunya. Karena sang ibu menjadi penjamin hutang perusahaan sebesar 1 MILYAR, membuat Jaejoong harus menikah dengan seorang namja berusia 7 TAHUN LEBIH MUDA darinya.
1. Chapter 1

7 Years

By Kitsune-chan

Based On Manga Dear Mine By Shigeru Takao

Rated : T

Pairing : Sudah pasti Babe dan emak tercinta, Yunjae! Dan sedikit Sijae..

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family

Disclaimer : FF ini milik Kitsu terinspirasi dari manga Dear Mine.

Warning : YAOI, penuh typos dan ke-Gaje-an serta keanehan lainnya.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong murid SMU yang hidup berdua bersama ibunya. Karena sang ibu menjadi penjamin hutang perusahaan sebesar 1 MILYAR, membuat Jaejoong harus menikah dengan seorang namja berusia 7 TAHUN LEBIH MUDA darinya.

"Apa ibu bercanda! Aku harus menikah dengan seorang anak yang umurnya 7 tahun LEBIH MUDA dariku! Terlebih dia juga seorang NAMJA bu!"

"Bersedia atau tidak… Kau harus jadi ISTRIKU, Kim Jaejoong!"

This is his story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prolog

_Jangan menangis…_

_Hapus air matamu…_

_Aku akan selalu menjagamu…_

_Kapan pun…_

_Dimana pun…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umma! Umma! Ayo bangun! Palli! Kalau tidak umma akan terlambat lagi!" seorang namja cantik berseragam SMA Shinki dengan apron berwarna pink yang masih terikat ditubuhnya kini tampak berusaha membangunkan 'umma'nya.

Sang 'umma' bangkit dan duduk diatas futonnya dengan kondisi setengah sadar. Si namja cantik hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan antik sang 'umma' yang kini menuju ke meja makan dalam kondisi setengah sadar dan belum membasuh wajahnya, "Wah~~ omleeeetee~~~".

Piip~pi~

"Akh! Sudah jam segini! Gawat! Aku akan terlambat! Umma aku berangkat ya!"

"Ah~ Joongie! Ada yang tertinggal!" sang umma segera melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Jaejoong. Sebuah cincin emas yang terkait dalam kalung.

Bats….

Jaejoong dengan sigap menangkap kalung itu.

"Cincin milik Appa!" Seru Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar kearah sang anak. "Itu jimat berhargamu, kan?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne, Gomawo umma!"

Blam…

Drap…drap…drap…

Suara langkah kaki Jaejoong semakin menjauh, "Akh! Gawat… Aku lagi-lagi lupa memberitahukannya… Semoga Joongie tidak marah…" Ujar Heechul santai dan kembali menikmati omletenya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Taman belakang Shinki High School-

"Eh? PR?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dengan wajah innoncent-nya.

"Ne… Jangan bilang lagi-lagi kau lupa mengerjakan tugas fisika itu. Hari ini batas waktu pengumpulannya loh!" Ujar salah satu sahabatnya.

"Aaaaaahh! Gawat! Bagaimana ini!" Dengan panik Jaejoong mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Yang ini!" ditunjukkannya buku tugas fisika miliknya yang sebenarnya selalu ada di dalam tas. Dengan malas, kedua sahabat Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. '_seperti biasa_' gumam mereka dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu" Ujar Jaejoong sambil membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Gubrak…

"JAE,KAMU INI!" Seru kedua sahabat Jaejoong kesal! Ini bukan saatnya makan siang dengan tenang dengan PR fisika yang belum terselesaikan.

"Kita harus mengisi perut dulukan, biar ada tenaga!" Sahut Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Tenaga untuk mengerjakan PR ya?" Tanya salah seorang teman Jaejoong sambil menerima kotak bekal makan siang yang sudah disiapkan Jaejoong.

"Bukannya lebih tepat kalau dibilang 'mempersiapkan tenaga untuk menjalankan hukuman' yak an, Joongie?" sahut teman Jaejoong yang lain sambil melirik Jaejoong penuh arti.

"Ting Tong! Tepat sekali! Dari pada aku panik mengerjakan masalah yang pasti tidak akan selesai, lebih baik aku mempersiapkan tenaga untuk sesuatu yang sudah pasti akan terjadi!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan ceria.

'_entah dia ini terlalu polos atau terlalu santai_' gumam kedua sahabat itu dalam hati melihat kelakuan sahabat cantik mereka.

Drap…drap…drap…

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara derap lari dari balik pagar kawat taman belakang menolehkan kepalanya.

Syut…

Sraaak…

Seorang namja kecil berhasil melompati pagar tinggi pembatas taman belakang. Jaejoong terpaku melihat sosok mungil namja kecil berwajah tampan itu. Sesaat mata doe-nya bertemu dengan mata musang namja kecil berwajah tampan itu. Sebelum akhirnya…

Grauw!

Seekor anjing besar tampang menggeram keras kearah mereka dari balik pagar.

"KYAAAA!"

"Ini hari keberuntunganmu, bocah. Masakan Jaejoong sangat enak loh!" Ujar sahabat Jaejoong.

"Semua ini kamu yang buat?" Tanya bocah itu sebelum menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Hm… Karena bosan dengan makan kantin, kami memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli bahan bekal. Dan karena aku sering senggang, jadi aku yang masak." Sahut Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajah polosnya.

"…" Bocah namja itu menatap Jaejoong lama. Jaejoong yang merasa canggung ditatap oleh mata musang itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping. '_kenapa aku merasa canggung ditatap mata musang itu ya? Seolah-olah mata itu dapat membaca pikiranku_.'

"Hai Jaejoong, bagaimana ini? Tinggal 5 menit sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi!" Seru sahabat Jaejoong mengingatkan. Sedangkan namja cantik itu malah santai merapikan kotak bekal makan siang yang kini sudah kosong.

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Sudah terima hukuman saja." Sahut namja cantik itu santai.

"Ini!"

"Gomawo!"

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena Noona sudah memberikan bekal makan siang yang enak! Pasti dapat nilai sempurna deh!" Seru bocah namja tampan itu sambil sekali lagi melompati pagar pembatas.

"Aku Namja! Bukan Yeoja!" Seru Jaejoong kesal. Walaupun wajahnya cantik melebihi seorang yeoja, tetap saja ia tidak terima bila dikai 'Noona' oleh bocah aneh itu kan?

"Anda tampak senang, Tuan Yunho" Sapa namja berwajah chubby yang disertai senyum ramahnya saat melihat sosok tuan mudanya.

"Yoochun, bagaimana dengan tugas yang aku berikan?" Tanya bocah yang dipanggil tuan muda itu tanpa menggubris sapaan sang sekretaris.

"Sudah saya selesaikan. Semua data yang anda minta telah saya cantumkan dilaporan ini." Jawab sang sekretaris sambil memberikan sebuah map pada Yunho.

Yoochun menatap sosok sang tuan muda yang kini dengan seksama membaca hasil laporannya. Sebuah senyum menggoda terukir diwajah chubbynya, "Jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda?"

Sang tuan muda balik menatap sekretarisnya dan sebuah smirk terukir di wajah tampannya, "Masakannya lezat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaejoong P.O.V

"Hai Jaejoong-ssi!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, arah suara yang tadi memanggilku. Aku melihat Choi Siwon, ketua kelasku sekaligus namja yang selalu membuatku merasa berdebar-debar, mengayuh sepedanya mendekatiku. Ah… aku bisa merasakan pipiku lagi-lagi memanas~

"Annyeong! Baru selesai belanja ya?" Tanya Siwon-ssi, langkah kaki panjangnya ia sesuaikan dengan langkah kakiku sedangkan sepeda yang tadi ia kendarai ia tuntun.

"Ne. Siwon-ssi baru selesai rapat dengan osis?"

"Ne." Sahut Siwon disertai senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Ah~ benar-benar tampan.

"Ayo naik!"

"Eh?" Tanyaku bingung. Apa maksudnya 'naik'?

"Aku antar kau sampai kerumah. Pasti barang belanjaanmu beratkan?" Tanyanya. Senyum ramah masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ah~ lagi-lagi pipiku terasa panas! Aku menundukkan kepalaku semakin dalam agar Siwon-ssi tidak melihat wajah memerahku ini. Akan sangat memalukan,kan?

Ah~~~ bahagianya~~~ biar cuma bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku tetap menyukai Siwon-ssi!

"Lho? Kau bocah yang tadi kan? Sedang apa kau disitu? Hati-hati! Nanti kamu jatuh!" Seruku saat melihat bocah 'makan siang' tadi.

"Noona 'makan siang'."

"Aku bukan yeoja! Kau itu suka naik pagar ya?" '_tadi pagar sekolah sekarang pagar lapangan. Benar-benar bocah aneh_' gumamku dalam hati.

"Bukan. Aku lagi lihat tontonan menarik. Yang kuat menindas yang lemah."

"…"

"?"

Jaejoong P.O.V end

Yunho P.O.V

'_Eh? Kenapa ia tidak menyahut?_' Tanyaku dalam hati. Dan saat aku menoleh ketempat tadi ia berdiri, '_hilang?_'

"YAAA! "

'_Eh! Sejak kapan ia disitu!_' Tanyaku dalam hati saat melihat sosok namja cantik yang kini sudah ada dilapangan diantara anjing galak dan gerombolan anak nakal yang tadi mengganggu anak anjing itu.

"KAMU TIDAK BOLEH MENINDAS YANG LEMAH!"

'_DASAR BODOH! MANA MUNGKIN ANJING MENGERTI DINASEHATI SEPERTI ITU!_'

Groow!

"Kya!"

Duak!

Yunho P.O.V end

"A..anjingnya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara gemetar. Tubuhnya masih syok karena hampir diterjang oleh anjing galak tadi.

"Hanya pingsan karena tadi kutendang." Sahut Yunho dingin.

"Ooh… akh!" Seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba!

"APALAGI SEKARANG!" Seru Yunho kesal! Entah kenapa setiap ada didekat namja cantik ini emosinya jadi sering lepas kendali.

"Cin…cincinnya jatuh." Sahut Jaejoong lemah dengan tubuh gemetar memegang pagar pembatas sungai. Ditolehkan lemah kepalanya kearah Yunho. Mata doe-nya sudah mulai digenangi air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Cincin pemberian appa~"

Syut!

Cipak!

'_Hiks! Eh! Bocah~_' Jaejoong tertegun saat melihat sosok mungil yang baru saja terjun ke sungai dan kini seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong.

"Ini!" Yunho menyodorkan sebuah kalung emas teruntai sebuah cincin kepada Jaejoong. Tubuhnya yang berbalut pakaian mewah itu kini kotor. Wajah tampannya juga belepotan lumpur.

Jaejoong tertegun menatap lama sosok itu sebelum akhirnya menerima kalung beruntai cincin dari sang appa.

"Hiks..hiks…hiks… Go…Gomawo… Jongmal Gomawo ne~"

Tatapan tajam Yunho berubah melembut saat sosok namja cantik itu mengucap terima kasih dengan tulus dan bulir-bulir air mata turun perlahan membasahi pipi putih itu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaejoong P.O.V

'Tak kusangka bocah itu baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Sosoknya dewasa sekali. Akh! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Nanti akan kubuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya sebgai tanda terima kasih!' tanpa sadar aku tersenyum saat mengingat sosok bocah itu. Benar-benar bocah yang arogan yang bersikap seperti orang dewasa. Tidak ada sisi imutnya sama sekali.

"Eh? Kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka ya?"

"Eh? Jaejoong? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Eh. bibi" sahutku pada bibi yang menjadi tetangga apartemenku.

"Ibumu sudah pindah loh!" Ujar bibi itu dengan wajah bingung.

'_Eh? Pindah?_ '

Cklek!

Jreeeng!

"Ko..Kosong!" Gumamku lemah saat melihat apartemen yang kutinggali bersama ibuku benar-benar kosong.

"Tadi ibumu membawa semua barang saat pindah. Ku kira kau sudah tau Jae-ah." Ujar bibi tetangga sebelah yang ikut masuk kedalam apartemenku.

'_Kenapa umma tidak mengatkan apa-apa tadi pagi? Umma~_ '

Jaejoong P.O.V end

"Kita sudah sampai Jaejoong-ssi." Ujar Yoochun setelah membukakan pintu mobil samping tempat Jaejoong duduk.

"Eh? EEEEKHH! Aku dimana ini!" Seru Jaejoong histeris saat tersadar dari syoknya, membuat Yoochun menutup telinganya.

"Kita baru saja sampai di kediaman utama keluarga Jung. Mari Jaejoong-sii kita temui ibu anda." Ajak Yoochun sambil menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk Jaejoong genggam.

'_Rumah ah bukan! Ini lebih tepat kalau disebut istana yang megah!_' kagum Jaejoong melihat kesekeliling kediaman Jung.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf kepada Jaejoong-ssi karena sudah membawa anda kemari tanpa persetujuan anda." Yoochun membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maaf. Membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat canggung.

"A…Ah~ ani… Tidak apa-apa Yoochun-ssi. Aku tadi sangat syok sampai tidak dapat berfikir. Lagipula… umma benar ada disini kan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi ingin meyakinkan. Ini karena ia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa umma nya ada disini. Maksudku… ibunya hanya sekretaris biasa disebuah perusahaan kecil, jadi rasanya tidak mungkin ibunya mengenal pemilik istana mewah seperti ini walaupun almarhum appanya dulu merupakan pemilik perusahaan besar sebelum akhirnya jatuh bangkrut.

"Ne, tentu saja Jaejoong-ssi. Tapi sebelum menemui ibu anda, silahkan anda memberi salam kepada presedir kami terlebih dahulu." Ujar Yoochun saat mereka tiba disebuah pintu besar suatu ruangan.

Deg..Deg..Deg…

'_aih… jantungku berdetak cepat sekali. Presedir katanya… entah mengapa aku jadi membayangkan sosok yang sangar. Tenang Joongie! Ini bukan dunia dongeng yang pemilik istananya merupakan sosok monster yang kejam. Karea ia mau menampung umma yang bodoh, pasti ia orang baik!_' gumam Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Grek…

"Silahkan masuk Jaejoong-ssi."

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang kerja yang sangat luas. '_Tidak ada siapa pun. Mungkin sosok itu ada dibalik kursi putar besar di balik meja kerja itu._' Tebak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tuan, Jaejoong-ssi datang ingin member salam." Ucap Yoochun mendekati kursi besar tempat sosok tuannya berada.

Perlahan kursi itu berputar guna menghadap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi, perkenalkan beliau adalah tuan kami Tuan Jung Yunho. Tunangan anda!"

"Annyeo… EH! TUNANGANKU!" Seru Jaejoong menatap terkejut pada Yoochun dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar. Segera dialihkan pandangannya ke sosok 'sang tunangan' hendak protes hingga akhirnya mata bulat itu semakin membesar. "EH! KAU! BOCAH BEKAL MAKAN SIANG!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…TBC…..

Hai …. Hai …. Hai….

Kitsu balik dengan FF baru …. Bagaimana pendapat cingudeul?

Gaje kah? Tak jelas kah? Tidak menarik kah?

Ini baru prolognya aja. Kalo respon dari cingudeul positif, FF ini akan Kitsu lanjutkan. Kalo tidak, mungkin FF ini akan Kitsu hentikan dan delete.

Untuk pengenalan chara yang lebih mendetail akan Kitsu lakukan secara bertahap sesuai dengan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, begitu juga konflik-konflik yang akan muncul bertahap…

Terakhir..

Kitsu serahkan 'nasib' FF ini pada cingu, mau dilanjutka atau di delete?

Kitsu tunggu ya saran, kritik dan masukan yang membangun dari cingudeul!

Annyeong!

*Deep Bow*


	2. Chapter 2

7 Years

By Kitsune-chan

Based On Manga Dear Mine By Shigeru Takao

Rated : T

Pairing : Sudah pasti Babe dan emak tercinta, Yunjae! Dan sedikit Sijae..

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family

Disclaimer : FF ini milik Kitsu terinspirasi dari manga Dear Mine.

Warning : YAOI, penuh typos dan ke-Gaje-an serta keanehan lainnya.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong murid SMU yang hidup berdua bersama ibunya. Karena sang ibu menjadi penjamin hutang perusahaan sebesar 1 MILYAR, membuat Jaejoong harus menikah dengan seorang namja berusia 7 TAHUN LEBIH MUDA darinya.

"Apa ibu bercanda! Aku harus menikah dengan seorang anak yang umurnya 7 tahun LEBIH MUDA dariku! Terlebih dia juga seorang NAMJA bu!"

"Bersedia atau tidak… Kau harus jadi ISTRIKU, Kim Jaejoong!"

This is his story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Previous Chapter

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang kerja yang sangat luas. '_Tidak ada siapa pun. Mungkin sosok itu ada dibalik kursi putar besar di balik meja kerja itu._' Tebak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tuan, Jaejoong-ssi datang ingin memberi salam." Ucap Yoochun mendekati kursi besar tempat sosok tuannya berada.

Perlahan kursi itu berputar guna menghadap Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi, perkenalkan beliau adalah tuan kami Tuan Jung Yunho. Tunangan anda!"

"Annyeo… EH! TUNANGANKU!" Seru Jaejoong menatap terkejut pada Yoochun dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar. Segera dialihkan pandangannya ke sosok 'sang tunangan' hendak protes hingga akhirnya mata bulat itu semakin membesar. "EH! KAU! BOCAH BEKAL MAKAN SIANG!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Chapter One-

Jaejoong menatap terkejut bocah yang ada dihadapannya. Akal sehatnya masih tidak menerima bocah berumur 10 tahun yang kini menatapnya tajam merupakan seorang presdir dan yang terpentinga adalah TUNANGANNYA.

'_apa aku sedang dijebak oleh sebuah program televisi? Tapi dimana kameranya? Atau ini sebuah lelucon? Tidak mungkin bocah umur 10 tahun ini tunanganku kan!_' Racau Jaejoong dalam hati. Ekspresi wajahnya terus berubah-ubah. Terkadang tangannya memegang dagu seolah berpikir dan kini namja cantik itu menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang stress sebelum akhirnya ia mematung dengan wajah cengok.

"Tolong bersikaplah yang anggun, tunanganku tersayang! Mulai saat ini kau adalah tunangan dari seorang Jung Yunho! Jadi jaga sikapmu!" Tegur Yunho dengan angkuh. Namja 10 tahun ini duduk dikursi presdirnya dengan ekspresi wajah bak seorang raja.

"Tu…Tunggu dulu! Ini serius, bukan bercanda? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi tunanganmu? Kita sama-sama namja dan yang paling penting jarak umur kita 10 tahun!" Protes Jaejoong. Ya! Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya stress.

Yoochun memberi isyarat mata pada tuan mudanya meminta ijin umtuk menjelaskan masalah pertunangan ini yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang tuan muda. Yoochun membungkukan badannya memberi hormat kepada sang tuan muda sebelum mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruang kerja itu.

"Silahkan Jaejoong-ssi meminum teh ini. Ini akan membuat anda sedikit merasa tenang. Saya akan menjelaskan masalah pertunangan ini."

Jaejoong menyesap teh yang telah dituangkan Yoochun. Dan benar, setelah meminum sedikit teh itu, Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang dan pikirannya yang tadi sangat kacau jadi sedikit lebih jernih.

Yoochun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong yang menjadi sedikit tenang, tersenyum simpul dan memulai memberikan penjelasan. "Pertama-tama saya akan menjelaskan alasan kenapa ibu anda pindah ketempat kami."

"Perusahaan tempat ibu anda bekerja mengalami kebangkrutan karena kasus penggelapan dana yang dilakukan oleh sang direktur yang merupakan teman ibu anda. Hal ini menyebabkan perusahaan tersebut memiliki hutang yang tidak sedikit. Dan sang direktur yang bertanggungjawab atas kasus ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Hal ini menyebabkan ibu anda yang menjadi penjamin atas hutang-hutang tersebut yang harus mengembalikan semua dana tersebut."

Sriiing….

Yoochun menghentikan penjelasannya saat melihat wajah putih Jaejoong berubah pucat dan dihiasi keringat dingin.

"Jadi… itu alasan pertunangan konyol ini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang lemah dan bergetar. Segala pikiran buruk melintasi pikirannya.

Yoochun kembali menuangkan teh yang segera disesap oleh Jaejoong guna menjernihkan kembali pikirannya agar dapat menerima penjelasan Yoochun.

"Bukan. Anda salah. Pertunangan ini terjadi jauh sebelum anda lahir. Almarhum Tuan Kim dulu merupakan sahabat baik sekaligus rekan bisnis dari almarhun Tuan Besar Jung. Pada suatu pertemuan keluarga, Tuan Besar dan Tuan Kim memutuskan menjodohkan anak pertama mereka. Dan untuk menjaga perjanjian ini, masing-masing kepala keluarga memutuskan menandatangani surat perjanjian dan akan mengenakan denda bagi yang melanggar."

"Ketika almarhum Tuan Besar yang wafat beberapa hari lalu mendengar musibah yang menimpa ibu anda. Beliau memutuskan untuk membayar lunas semua hutang ibu anda. Ini karena beliau mengingat surat perjanjian lama antara keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim." Ucap Yoochun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Jadi… ini semua terjadi karena perbuatan konyol para orang tua?" Ujar Jaejoong mencoba menarik kesimpulan.

"Walaupun pertunangan ini diatur oleh orang tua kita, aku sudah sangat menunggu-nunggu untuk dapat bertemu denganmu. Dan sikap penolakanmu itu sangat menyakitiku Boojae." Sahut Yunho yang menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Mata musangnya terpejam.

Jaejoong menatap sosok namja kecil itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih mendengar ucapan 'sang tunangan'. '_umma benar ada disini kan?_' '_Ne, tentu saja Jaejoong-ssi__'_.

Ctik!

Urat kesabaran Jaejoong terputus saat mengingat umma bodohnya.

"Yoochun-ssi kalau boleh tahu dimana umma tercintaku ya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum iblisnya.

Entah kenapa keringat dingin muncul diwajah chubby sang sekretaris. Ditambah dengan perasaan tidak enak yang muncul tiba-tiba, " ano~ itu…"

"UMMA!"

BLAM!

Pintu jati perpustakaan itu dibuka kasar oleh sang namja cantik. Perpustakaan yang tertata rapi dengan gaya klasik itu tampak sepi. Padahal seharusnya ibu dari sang namja cantik ada disana menunggu putra tersayangnya.

"Aneh. Padahal kami memintanya untuk menunggu anda disini." Ujar Yoochun sambil mencari kesekeliling perpustakaan.

Tap…tap…tap…

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Yoochun, dengan langkah gusar Jaejoong menuju kesebuah baju besi yang terpajang di perpustakaan itu.

Bruaak!

Klontang…

"UMMA!"

"Mi…mianhe ne Joongie~~~ Habis umma takut Joongie akan marah kalau tahu hal ini~" ujar Heechul yang terbalut jubah besi yang tadi ditendang Jaejoong sambil bersimpuh memohon ampun.

"Percuma saja! Aku sekarang sudah marah! Benarkah soal pertunangan dan denda itu!"

-angguk-

"Soal hutang perusahaan juga!"

-angguk-

"BERAPA!"

-bisik-bisik- "sa..satu mi..miliyar~~"

"…."

"…."

-Pingsan-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiks…hiks… Kenapa umma bisa sebodoh ini… Hiks… Umma benar-benar jahat padaku…"

"Maafkan umma Joongie~ Umma tidak tahu harus bagaimana~"

"Hiks~~"

Yunho menatap adegan dramatis antara ibu dan anak itu dengan pandangan bosan. Diputar manic matanya dengan bosan. '_sungguh mengharukan._' Gumamnya sarkastik.

Yoochun yang melihat raut wajah sang tuan muda tersenyum maklum dan mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong, mendekati ibu dan anak yang kini sedang berpelukan itu.

"Nyonya, mari kita tinggalkan tuan Jaejoong. Biarkan tuan Jaejoong beristrahat agar ia lebih tenang."

-angguk-

"Tuan Jaejoong silahkan anda beristirahat. Mungkin anda tadi pingsan karena tekanan masalah dan perubahan lingkungan yang tiba-tiba. Saya harap besok pagi kondisi anda membaik." Ucap Yoochun kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat.

"hiks…" –angguk-

Yunho menatap sosok Jaejoong yang kini menekuk dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan diantara kedua lutut. Defense pose. Posisi yang biasa diambil bila dalam kondisi tertekan. Mata musang itu kini dipenuhi raut sedih dan kecewa.

Tap…tap..tap…

"Ayo, biarkan ia beristirahat."

"Baik tuan. Mari nyonya, saya antar anda ke kamar." Sahut Yoochun.

Jaejoong P.O.V

'_Capek~ kenapa aku harus menanggung sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu?_'

'_benar! Aku tidak perlu menjalani sesuatu yang bukan menjadi keputusanku! Ini kan sesuatu yang diputuskan sepihak oleh para orang tua!_' Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya dengan tangan terkepal penuh keyakinan.

'_Satu Milyar!_'

"Akh! Dasar umma pabbo!"

'_kenapa umma bisa sebodoh itu! Geez!_'

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh begini terus! Kalau marah dan sedih terus, aku tidak akan bisa merasa senang dan bahagia! Aku harus melakukan apa yang membuatku semangat!"

'_Siwon-ssi~_'

Blush…

Jaejoong P.O.V end

=dapur kediaman Jung=

Shh… shh…

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Yunho yang bersandar pada kusen pintu dapur.

Jaejoong yang sedang mempersiapkan kotak bekal terperanjat kaget. Dengan gugup ia berpura-pura tetap fokus menata kotak bekal, " Ah~ aku sedang membuat bekal untuk besok."

"Suruh koki saja."

"Jangan! A… Maksudku… aku suka membuat bekal sendiri." Sergah Jaejoong cepat. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan ke arah Yunho sambil berusaha menutupi kotak bekal yang ia siapkan.

Yunho melirik curiga kearah kotak bekal yang berusaha ditutupi Jaejoong. '_lebih banyak dari porsi bekal makan siang waktu itu. Jangan-jangan… hm…_'

"1 MILYAR!"

Deg!

Tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba terperanjat. Menyebabkan beberapa makanan yang ia tata hancur.

"A..APA SIH!"

"Aku tahu kamu menyiapkan kotak bekal untuk orang yang kau sukai kan?"

Mata musang itu menatapnya tajam. '_kenapa dia bisa tahu sih_' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah putih itu.

Tap…tap…tap…

Namja kecil itu mendekati namja cantik yang kini tampak gelisah. Entah kenapa mata musang itu seolah-olah membuatnya menjadi kecil. Padahal yang lebih tua itu kan si namja cantik. Kenapa jadi dia yang seperti anak kecil yang diintimidasi.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakana, aku sudah lama menunggumu…." Kini jarak antara Yunho dan Jaejoong kurang dari 1 meter.

Sret!

Yunho menarik kuat lengan Jaejoong sehingga namja cantik itu terbungkuk sehingga wajah mereka jadi sangat dekat.

Cup..

"mmmmhmmm… Ah! Mmhhmmm… Ng! mhhh…. Puah… Ya! Apa yang kau! Akh!"

Dengan paksa kembali Yunho mencium bibir plum berwarna cherry itu. Tidak dihiraukannya rontaan dari namja cantik yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya. "Hmmmm…Ah! Mmmhhnnng…. Ng!..Puah! hah…ha…ha…hah.."

Setelah puas dengan bibir menggoda itu. Namja bermata musang itu beralih menyerang leher jenjang berwarna putih guna member tanda kepemilikan. Jaejoong yang sudah lemas karena ciuman tadi sudah tidak dapat memberikan perlawanan dan hanya bisa pasrah.

Bruk!

Kaki Jaejoong yang lemas sudah tidak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya mengakibatkan Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat. Nafas terburu. Mata doe itu membesar. Benar-benar menggoda. Mata musang itu menatap puas pada sosok 'buruannya'. Dengan angkuh di dongakkan wajah kecilnya.

"karena itu. Bersedia atau tidak… Kau harus jadi ISTRIKU, Kim Jaejoong!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AKH! Aku bangun kesiangan! Ini karena bocah menyebalkan itu! Gara-gara kemarin malam aku…"

Blush…

"AKH! Jangan ingat-ingat lagi! Aku harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan sarapan untuk umma!" seru Jaejoong sambil kembali berlari di lorong panjang untuk menuju ruang makan. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir diwajah cantiknya.

=Ruang Makan Kediaman Jung=

Jaejoong mematung di depan pintu megah ruang makan yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menatap sendu sosok sang umma yang tampak sedang sarapan dengan bahagia. Samar-samar didengarnya suara ceria sang umma yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Yoochun.

"Sepertinya umma sudah sarapan." Gumamnya lirih dengan sebuah senyum sendu. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata musang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari ruang makan. Sang pemilik musang itu kembali menyesap morning teanya.

=Shinki International High School=

=1.1 class=

Jaejoong P.O.V

-flashback-

"_mian umma! I'm late! Untuk sarapan umma beli saja ya!_"

"_Eehh! ANDWE!_ _Umma tidak mau sarapan kalau bukan masakan Joongie! Lebih baik umma mati kelaparan saja!_"

"_Akh umma! Kenapa manja sekali sih! Ya! Jangan tidur lagi! Baik-baik aku buatkan!_"

-flashback end-

'_Sepertinya umma bahagia. Dasar umma bodoh! Tidak sensitive dan selalu kekanak-kanakkan! Ceroboh!_' Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati. Kedua tangannya semakin terkepal dengan kuat. Wajah cantiknya tampak sangat kesal. Namun kini wajah cantik itu berubah sendu. Tangannya tadi terkepal kini bertumpu diatas mejanya. '_walaupun hidup dengan sulit… aku lebih bahagia hidup berdua saja dengan umma._' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Dibenamkan wajahnya ditumpuan tangannya.

Teng..Teng..Teng..

"Baiklah. Pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian!"

"Baik Lee-Sonsaengnim!"

Jaejoong segera merapikan buku-bukunya. Sebuah tepukan dibahu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi sekarang giliran kita yang piket kan?" Tanya Siwon yang kini sudah mengenggam sapu.

Blush…

Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah putih Jaejoong. "Ne!"

"Ah~ aku dengar 3 hari lagi Lee-sonsaengnim akan menikah. Kira-kira seperti apa ya calon istrinya? Dia kan sangat galak!" Ujar Siwon mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung. Sangat mudah baginya menghapus bagian atas papan.

"Hm~ aku juga sangat penasaran. Tapi walaupun galak, Lee-sonsaengnim sebenarnya sangat baik." sahut Jaejoong. Tangannya dengan lincah menata buku tugas yang akan dikumpul ke ruang guru.

"Ne. Makanya kita semua mengharapkan pernikahannya harus membahagiakan, kan?" Sahut balik Siwon yang kini menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi agak bungkuk dan balik menatap Siwon. '_benar! Kebahagiaan itu adalah bila kita bisa hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai! Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan akan menolak dengan tegas pertunangan itu!_'.

Greek…

Jaejoong dan Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu yang kini terbuka dan menampilkan sosok namja berwajah imut.

"Siwon-ssi!" panggil namja itu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke arah Siwon.

"Tunggu sebentar ne Jaejoong-ssi."

-angguk-

"Mian ne Jaejoong-ssi sudah membiarkanmu melakukan tugas piket sendiri." Ucap Siwon sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne. Gwenchana… Tadi itu Kim Kibum kan? Ketua teater." Ucap Jaejoong. Sengaja ia perlambat langkah kakinya –yang diikuti oleh Siwon- agar dapat lebih lama bersama-sama Siwon. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas kelas.

"Ne. Tadi membicarakan acara untuk musim semi ini."

"Wajahnya cantik, pintar dan merupakan ketua teater. Aku dengar juga pandai bernyanyi. Pasti ia sangat popular."

"Ne, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak! Hahahahaha…" tawa renyah Siwon.

'_Ah! Saatnya mengajak makan siang bersama!_' Ucap Jaejoong semangat dalam hati.

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ia sangat popular."

'_akh! Kesempatannya hilang…_'

"Pasti banyak yang iri dan cemburu pada kekasih Kibum-ssi ya…" Sahut Jaejoong dengan sedikit lemas. Kesempatan emasnya untuk mengajak Siwon makan siang bersama telah hilang.

"Ne! Banyak sekali yang iri dan cemburu padaku karena berhasil mengencani pangeran es itu!" Sahut Siwon bangga. Senyum lebar terukir diwajah tampan itu memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Taman belakang Shinki International High School=

"Hiks…hiks… Aku memang terlalu polos… Terlalu percaya diri… hiks…" Jaejoong menatap kotak bekal makan siang yang telah ia buat dengan susah payah. Tidak dihiraukannya air mata yang mengalir bebas membasahi pipi putihnya.

'_Jadi Siwon-ssi sudah memiliki orang special untuk membicarakan pernikahan bahagia. Kebahagian dapat hidup bersama dengan orang dicintai melebihi segalanya._'

Air mata semakin membasahi pipi putihnya. Hari ini hari yang sangat menyedihkan bagi Jaejoong. Hingga tidak menyadari sosok sang tunangan yang kini berdiri didekatnya dan mengambil salah satu kotak bekal yang tadinya ia siapkan untuk Siwon.

"Inilah yang terjadi kalau kau ingin berselingkuh dibelakangku. Dasar tunangan bodoh!"

Jaejoong dengan segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap tidak percaya sosok yunho yang kini dengan santai membuka bekal yang ada ditangannya.

"Yunho!" Seru Jaejoong kaget.

"Sumpit!"

"Ah, ini…" -menyerahkan sumpit dengan polos-

"Akh! Bukan saatnya menyerahkan sumpit! Tapi kenapa…"

"Aku sedang ingin makan diluar!" Sahut Yunho cepat sebelum Jaejoong sempat bertanya.

Jaejoong melirik tidak percaya pada Yunho. Bagaimana pun walau ia sendiri tidak mengerti, Jaejoong selalu merasa terintimidasi oleh bocah berumur 10 tahun yang kini dengan santai menyantap bekal makan siang buatannya.

"Aku akan memakan semuanya. Temasuk bekal yang kau siapkan untuk umma Kim yang tadi pagi." Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong tertegun. '_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Melewatkan makanan selezat ini. Mereka harus menyesal."

Kembali air mata membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong. Kini ia mengerti, bocah tunangannya ini sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Benar-benar anak yang aneh. Kadang baik tapi kadang bersikap menyebalkan.

"Berhenti menangis. Wajahmu itu membuat orang ingin mengerjaimu tahu!" Ucap Yunho yang Jaejoong yakin pasti dimaksud untuk menghiburnya.

Yunho meletakkan kotak bekal yang kini sudah kosong dan bangkit untuk mendekati Jaejoong. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih basah oleh sisa-sisa air mata. Posisi Jaejoong yang kini tengah duduk membuat Yunho yang berdiri menjadi lebih tinggi sehingga ia harus mendongak. Mata doe itu dapat melihat mata musang itu tersorot jahil ditambah bibir hati itu menyeringai. '_bahaya!_' Teriak akal sehat Jaejoong. Tapi terlambat…

"Karena kau berniat selingkuh, kau harus dihukum!"

Cup…

"Hmmmmng! Cpak… hmmmng… ah! Hmmnghhhh….. hah…ha… yuunn… mmhh!" desah Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman Yunho. Kepalanya terasa pening karena ciuman panas Yunho menguras pasokan oksigennya.

"Hmmmngg… Puah! Ng! mhhhhmmmngggg… hah…hah…ha…" Puas dengan bibir pulm menggoda itu. Yunho hendak beralih keleherputih jenjang yang kemarin malam ia beri tanda. Tapi ditempat yang ia tandai tertutup sebuah plester bergambar gajah. Membuat sebuah senyum geli terukir.

"Percuma kau menutupi tanda kepemilikan ini dengan plester karena aku akan membuat semakin banyak tanda yang tidak akan bisa kau tutupi!" ujar Yunho sebelum menyerang leher putih Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sudah lemas hanya bisa pasrah. Wajah cantiknya memerah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menikmati ciuman Yunho tadi.

"Mmmmhhmm… puah…" Yunho mengusap bibirnya. Mata musangnya tampak bersinar puas saat melihat leher putih Jaejoong yang kini terdapat banyak tanda merah sebagai tanda kepemilikannya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang semakin memerah. Nafasnya terburu. Mata doe yang nampak sayu. Sungguh menggoda.

Dikecupnya ringan bibir plump yang kini membengkak. Kemudian berbisik ditelinga tunangan cantiknya, "Ini hukumanmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk berselingkuh lagi. Otte?".

Jaejoong yang kini pikirannya berkabut hanya dapat mengangguk. Membuat Yunho tersenyum puas. Dibelainya pipi putih Jaejoong dan member kecupan ringan. "Good boy! Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa dirumah tunangan cantikku!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Ruang Rapat Jung's Corp.=

Brak!

Pintu ruang rapat itu terbuka keras. Menampakkan sosok namja 10 tahun yang menatap dingin penghuni ruangan itu dengan mata musangnya.

"Tuan Yunho!" seru kaget para namja tua yang kaget akan kehadiran sang bocah.

"Ku dengar ada rapat penting membahas masalah keuangan perusahaan. Jadi aku datang kemari walaupun tidak diundang." Ujar Yunho sambil melangkah ke kursi presdirnya.

"Jadi… ada masalah besar apa sebenarnya sampai kalian LUPA untuk memberitahuku? Hmm?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyum dingin.

Para namja tua itu hanya dapat menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan raut kesal mereka.

[ Dasar! Biarpun ini atas perintah ketua tetap saja… Mengangkat anak berumur 10 tahun sebagai pemimpin grup Jung. Ini lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu!]

[ Menyedihkan! Aku yakin perusahaan ini akan hancur ditangan bocah yang tidak mengerti apapun dan hanya mengandalkan kekuatan ketua!]

[ Menyebalkan! Tiap hari anak itu semakin mirip perempuan itu. Istri almarhum ketua yang angkuh. Perempuan miskin penggoda yang sombong!]

Yunho P.O.V

'_aku tak peduli apa yang kalian katakan. Kalian para orang tua penggila harta tidak akan tahu apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini dan membuatnya semakin besar. Kalian para orang tua tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, bocah berumur 10 tahun! Aku sangat membenci kalian!_'

Aku menatap para direktur dan para pemegang saham yang ada di ruang rapat ini dengan senyum palsu. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mengalahkanku. Karena aku Jung Yunho!

Yunho P.O.V end

=Kediaman Jung=

Pukul 23.45

"Huahm… Ya,ampun untuk ke dapur saja jaraknya jauh sekali. Istana ini benar-benar luas." Ujar Jaejoong yang baru saja dari dapur untuk membuat segelas susu coklat panas.

"Ah… Ruangan itu kan ruang kerja Yunho." Jaejoong terpaku saat mengintip dari celah pintu ruang kerja Yunho yang sedikit terbuka. Lampu ruangan itu masih menyala padahal sudah hampir tengah malam.

Jaejoong tersentak. Mata doe-nya membulat. Dari celah pintu, ia dapat mengintip sosok mungil Yunho yang tampak serius bekerja. Mata musangnya yang tajam tertutup bingkai kacamata memantulkan cahaya layar computer. Bertumpuk laporan menjadi penghias meja kerjanya.

Tubuh Jaejoong terbaring terlentang diatas kasurnya yang nyaman. Mata doe-nya belum tertutup dan kini memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi.

"Apa benar bocah itu berumur 10 tahun? Gara-gara bangun tengah malam aku jadi melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Bocah itu… terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri." Kalimat terakhir Jaejoong ucapkan dengan lirih. Namja cantik itu membalikan posisi badannya agar dapat memeluk boneka gajah besar berwarna abu kesayangannya. Wajah cantiknya tampak gundah entah karena apa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Taman Samping Kediaman Jung=

Jaejoong tampak duduk santai menikmati suasana sore yang tenang. Gemericik suara kolam di samping gazebo tempatnya bersantai menambah hanyut suasana. Diatas meja tempatnya duduk terdapat teh dan beberapa kue yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Entah kenapa sosok Yunho yang kemarin malam ia lihat terus teringat diotaknya.

Srak..

"Ng!"

'_aegya?_'

Dari balik semak-semak muncul sesosok aegya yang mengintip Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya. Diambilnya beberapa kue untuk memancing anak itu mendekat.

"Hai… Kau mau kue? Kamu datang dari mana?"

Srak…

Kembali anak itu bersembunyi. Namun tak lama ia kembali mngintip Jaejoong.

"Ayo sini. Aku akan memberikan kue ini untuk mu."

Merasa aman, anak itu menampakkan seluruh badannya dan berlari ke arah Jaejoong sambil meneriakan panggilan yang Jaejoong tidak duga, "Umma!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Ruang Kerja Yunho=

Bruk!

"Fuah~ ini sudah semua aku koreksi dan tanda tangani!"

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras anda." Ucap Yoochun sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Cepat serahkan balasan untuk laporan dari bagian pengembangan. Dan untuk bagian humas, suruh mereka perbaiki laporannya baru akan aku tanda tangani."

"Baik tuan Yunho."

Yoochun menatap seksama sosok tuan mudanya sebelum mendekat dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke kening sang presdir. "Anda sedikit hangat dan wajah anda tampak sangat pucat. Anda harus beristirahat tuan."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Yunho dan menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun dari keningnya.

Brak!

"Yunho! Aku menemukan anak yang tersesat!" Seru Jaejoong yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Tangan kanannya tampak menggandeng sesuatu yang tidak dapat terlihat dari posisi Yunho duduk karena terhalang meja kerjanya.

Hup!

"Aku menemukan anak ini di taman samping! Dia memanggilku umma!" Seru Jaejoong heboh. Ia mengangkat sosok aegya namja dengan mengapit kedua ketiak aegya itu.

"Minne-ah!" Panggil Yunho dengan wajah gembira saat melihat sosok aegya tersebut.

=Ruang Tengah Kediaman Jung=

Jaejoong tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan Yunho yang kini tengah bermain dengan sosok aegya bernama Jung Changmin. Yoochun yang melihat itu mendekati tempat Jaejoong duduk dan tersenyum.

"Tuan Changmin adalah adik Tuan Yunho, umur mereka beda 8 tahun. Beberapa bulan ini, selama Tuan Yunho berada di luar negeri, Tuan Changmin tinggal di rumah peristirahatan nyonya besar… nenek Tuan Yunho."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yoochun sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali mengamati Yunho dan Changmin. "Saat ini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun. Sangat polos."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Oya Joongie, walau terlambat perkenalkan, dia Jung Changmin, putra kedua keluarga Jung. Tahun ini umurnya 2 tahun. Aku kaget kenapa si little evil ini bisa sampai disini." Ujar Yunho sambil mencubit pipi gembul Changmin.

"Aigoo… imutnya!" Seru Heechul yang sedari tadi gemas melihat kelucuan Changmin dan segera meraup tubuh gembil Changmin kepelukannya.

Jaejoong yang tadinya ikut bercanda dengan Changmin tiba-tiba tertegun saat ingat panggilan Changmin saat ia temukan.

'_Umma!_'

"Yunho, apa aku mirip dengan ibu kalian?"

-Yunho dan Yoochun tertegun, tubuh sedikit gemetar-

"Buahahahahahaha!"

=Kamar Nyonya Jung=

Jaejoong menatap takjub lukisan nyonya Jung dengan ukuran besar itu. Sosok yeoja cantik dan anggun dengan aura yang sangat kuat. Sosok yang pastinya sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Yunho.

Seketika rasa malu menampar Jaejoong yang kini merasa terlalu percaya diri karena Changmin sempat memanggilnya umma, "Habis tadi Minnie mamanggilku umma!"

"Minnie memang selalu memanggil wanita yang ia sukai dengan sebutan umma. Maid dan babysitter juga ia sebut umma." Sahut Yunho dengan senyum jahil.

"Nyonya Jung adalah sosok yeoja yang sangat keras dalam mendidik Tuan Yunho yang merupak penerus keluarga Jung. Ini demi memastikan Tuan Yunho tidak akan gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin yang disegani. Karena itu, beliau menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal, tidak perduli walau usia Tuan Yunho masih sangat kecil." Ujar Yoochun member penjelasan.

Yunho menatap wajah tersenyum Yoochun dan bergumam, "Karena itu kau berusaha untuk menjadi sosok umma bagiku kan, Yoochun." Yoochun semakin tersenyum lebar kearah sang tuan sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menatap takjub sosok Yunho, "Apa kau tidak merasa tertekan dengan cara umma mu?"

"Kenapa harus begitu? Pemimpin di keluarga Jung adalah RAJA!" Sahut Yunho mantap.

"Aku mengagumi sosoknya. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi lembut seorang ibu. Karena itu aku tidak tahu apa ia bisa disebut ibu yang baik atau tidak. Dia sendiri mengajariku bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di keluarga Jung!"

"tapi, ia telah meninggalkan teman selucu ini, aku berterima kasih padanya." Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup dahi Changmin yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong.

'_Kenapa ia berbicara seolah-olah semua orang adalah musuhnya? Bila aku tidak mirip dengan ibunya, lalu apa yang sebenarnya membuat ia mau menerima pertunangan ini dan menikah denganku?_' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Yunho terbaring dilantai. Pingsan.

"Tuan Yunho!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anemia karena kelelahan dan kurang istirahat. Selain itu adanya tekanan fisik dan mental yang berlebih. Sangat menyedihkan melihat gejala seperti ini terjadi pada anak berusia 10 tahun." Ujar Yoochun sambil mengganti kain kompres pada dahi Yunho yang kini tertidur lemah diatas ranjangnya.

Jaejoong duduk disamping ranjang Yunho. Mengamati wajah bocah yang kini tampak tidak nyaman itu. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Yunho. Berusaha member semangat agar bocah angkuh itu lekas sembuh.

"Terkadang, aku sering lupa bahwa ia hanya berumur 10 tahun. Ini karena sosoknya tampak seperti orang dewasa. Mampu melakukan segala hal dengan baik."

"Kenapa bocah 10 tahun sepertinya harus berusaha sekeras ini? "

Gerakan tangan Yoochun memeras handuk bekas kompres terhenti sesaat. Raut wajahnya mengeras, "Ini demi almarhum Nyonya Jung."

"Keluarga Jung merupakan keluarga terhormat yang memiliki darah bangsawan. Memiliki hubungan darah dengan keturunan keluarga kerajaan. Banyak kerabat yang merasa segan dan menghormati keluarga ini, bukan saja karena 'darah Jung' tapi karena pengaruhnya di dunia social dan perekonomian. Kehadiran Nyonya Jung sebagai menantu keluarga utama yang berasal dari rakyat biasa dianggap telah memberi noda hitam bagi keluarga Jung yang memiliki harga diri tinggi."

"Segala hinaan, tatapan merendahkan serta perlakuan kejam telah diterima oleh Nyonya. Andai Jaejoong-ssi yang berada dalam posisi tuan muda. Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Kamar Yunho=

-2 hari kemudian-

"Cepat minum obatmu Tuan Muda Yunho!"

"Eigh!"

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Hump!"

"Dasar bocah tengik!"

Dengan paksa, Jaejoong membuka tangan mungil Yunho yang dengan gigih menutup mulut mungilnya. Namun apadaya, perbedaan usia 7 tahun membuat tenaga Jaejoong lebih kuat dari Yunho jadi dengan mudah ia membuka kedua tangan mungil itu dan dengan paksa memasukan obat kedalam mulut kecil namja bermata musang.

…

"PAHIT!"

Yunho membandingkan dua benda berbeda yang ada dikedua tangannya.

-kanan : obat, kiri : permen- -kanan : pahit, kiri : manis-

Dimakannya permen itu.

…

Brak!

"Yunnie-ya! Kau sudah bangun?" Seru Heechul dengan riang.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun menoleh kearah Heechul. Yoochun membungkukan sedikit badannya guna member hormat.

"Yunnie-ya, aku pinjam putra cantikku sebentar ya." Ucap Heechul sebelum akhirnya menyeret Jaejoong keluar tanpa menunggu ijin Yunho.

Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun mencari jawaban atas tindakan Heechul yang tiba-tiba. Yoochun hanya dapat menggendikan bahunya.

Sret..

"Akh, tuan mau kemana? Anda masih lemah."

"Aku mau menguping."

'_anda jujur sekali tuan_'

=Taman Belakang Kediaman Jung=

Yunho P.O.V

"Ekh! Membatalkan pertunangan!" Seru Jaejoong kaget.

'_ekh! Apa-apaan itu!_' seruku dalam hati. Saat ini aku sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dekat Jaejoong dan ummanya berbicara.

"Awalnya umma ingin diam saja dan menunggu sampai Joongie dapat menerima pertunangan ini. Tapi melihat Joongie yang jadi jarang tersenyum dan tertawa membuat umma sadar, umma tidak boleh egois. Sejak awal pertunangan ini adalah perjanjian antar orang tua tanpa persetujuan kalian. Ini salah kami." Sahut umma Kim.

"Tenang saja Joongie! Soal hutang kita pada Yunnie-ya dan denda itu, umma pasti dapat melunasinya. Umma sudah mendapat tawaran kerja!"

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Aku yakin pasti ia sedang dalam dilemma. Namja pabbo!

"Umma~"

Grep!

"Umma tidak ingin Joongie menyesal menjadi anak umma!" seru umma Kim yang kini memeluk Boojae dengan erat.

'_kenapa aku jadi seperti orang jahat yang menyiksa ibu dan anaknya ya?_'

"U…umma! Apa yang umma katakan! Umma selalu saja memutuskan seenaknya. Pertunangan yang mendadak ini sempat membuatku kesal tapi sekarang umma tenang saja. Yunho masih kecil, pasti suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan orang lain yang ia cintai dan memutuskan pertunangan ini!"

Namja bodoh itu… "JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Yunho P.O.V end

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Teriak Yunho yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja menilaiku dengan sembarangan! Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku!"

"SELALU SAJA MEMAKAI NAMA ORANG LAIN SEBAGAI ALASAN, KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN PERASAANMU SENDIRI DAN MENGIKUTI BEGITU SAJA KEINGINAN SEMUA ORANG TAPI SELALU KESAL!"

"KATAKAN APA MAU MU! KALAU TIDAK BEGITU BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBAHAGIAKANMU! JANGAN JADI PENGECUT!"

Jaejoong terpaku. Heechul yang juga terkaget karena teriakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba hanya dapat melihat sosok Yunho yang berlari kembali kekediaman Jung.

Yunho P.O.V

"Apa yang sudah aku katakan. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu." Ucapku menyesali apa yang sudah aku katakana tadi. Dasar Jung Yunho pabo!

"Tuan Yunho? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya yoochun yang kini sedang bermain pesawat remote control bersama Minnie. Ah! Pesawat itu kan?

-flashback-

"_apa warna kesukaanmu Boojae?_" _Tanyaku saat sedang merangkai pesawat remote control hadiahku untuk Changmin._

"_Eh? Pink…_"

"_Ok Minnie! Pesawatnya sudah selesai dirangkai. Sekarang kita warnai dengan warna hitam ya!_" _ucapku sengaja. Menjahili Boojae memang menyenangkan! Aku dapat melihat bibir plumpnya yang kini membentuk pout._

-flashback end-

Yunho P.O.V end

Jaejoong masih tertegun. Teriakan Yunho tadi masih terngiang ditelinganya. Heechul yang melihat kondisi anaknya seperti itu jadi merasa bersalah.

"Joongie…"

"Kata-kata Yunho tadi masuk akal." Gumam Jaejoong lemah.

Guk!

"Eh? Akh!"

"Joongie?"

Seorang namja tua dengan seragam pelayan mendekati anjing yang kini tengah mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan mengitari Jaejoong.

"Ini anjing liar kan? Tak kusangka Yunnie-ya memungut anjing seperti ini." Ujar Heechul sambil membelai kepala anjing itu.

"Benar. Tuan Yunho yang membawa anjing ini. Saat itu kondisi anjing ini dan anknya seperti habis disiksa. Jadi Tuan Yunho memutuskan untuk merawat mereka."

"Anjing ini dulu sempat hampir menerkamku dan yang menyelamatkanku adalah Yunho!" Seru Jaejoong dengan wajah benar-benar syok. Ia tidak menduga kalau Yunho akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ngiiing…

Sebuah pesawat remote control pink melintasi taman itu. Dengan kencang Jaejoong berlari menuju kediaman Jung guna mencari bocah yang selalu membuatnya bingung.

'_dengan tubuh sekecil itu dia selalu berusaha bersikap dewasa dan melindungiku. Membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum. Menghiburku yang patah hati. Memberikan kehangatan saat aku merasa sendiri. Aku selalu dimanja oleh Yunho. Dan aku dengan bodojnya telah menyakiti perasaan tulusnya itu._'

Grep!

Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yunho. Memberi senyum tulus yang selama ini diinginkan oleh bocah 10 tahun itu.

"Ayo kita coba saling menyayangi, ne?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Cup

Yunho mengecup ringan bibir plump semerah cherry itu.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Menunggu lebih lama lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku." Sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…TBC…..

Hai …. Hai …. Hai….

Kitsu balik dengan new chapter yang lebih panjang …. Bagaimana pendapat cingudeul?

Gaje kah? Tak jelas kah? Tidak menarik kah?

Atas masukan cingudeul, Kitsu membuatnya lebih detail di setiap segment. Gimana menurut cingu? Apa segmentnya jadi lebih jelas? Atau malah tambah kacau?

Untuk pengenalan chara di chap ini sudah lebih jelaskan?

Terakhir..

Kitsu tunggu ya saran, kritik dan masukan yang membangun dari cingudeul! Kalau bisa jangan di like saja? Cz kalau cuma like, kitsu kan jadi ga tau gimana pendapat cingu… so tinggalkan komen juga ya..

Annyeong!

*Deep Bow*


	3. Chapter 3

7 Years

By Kitsune-chan

Based On Manga Dear Mine By Shigeru Takao

Rated : T

Pairing : Sudah pasti Babe dan Emak tercinta, Yunjae! Dan sedikit Sijae..

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family

Disclaimer : FF ini milik Kitsu terinspirasi dari manga Dear Mine.

Warning : YAOI, penuh typos dan ke-Gaje-an serta keanehan lainnya.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong murid SMU yang hidup berdua bersama ibunya. Karena sang ibu menjadi penjamin hutang perusahaan sebesar 1 MILYAR, membuat Jaejoong harus menikah dengan seorang namja berusia 7 TAHUN LEBIH MUDA darinya.

"Apa ibu bercanda!? Aku harus menikah dengan seorang anak yang umurnya 7 tahun LEBIH MUDA dariku!? Terlebih dia juga seorang NAMJA bu!"

"Bersedia atau tidak… Kau harus jadi ISTRIKU, Kim Jaejoong!"

This is his story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Previous Chapter

'_dengan tubuh sekecil itu dia selalu berusaha bersikap dewasa dan melindungiku. Membuatku bahagia dan tersenyum. Menghiburku yang patah hati. Memberikan kehangatan saat aku merasa sendiri. Aku selalu dimanja oleh Yunho. Dan aku dengan bodojnya telah menyakiti perasaan tulusnya itu._'

Grep!

Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh mungil Yunho. Memberi senyum tulus yang selama ini diinginkan oleh bocah 10 tahun itu.

"Ayo kita coba saling menyayangi, ne?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

Cup

Yunho mengecup ringan bibir plump semerah cherry itu.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Menunggu lebih lama lagi tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku." Sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Chapter Two-

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Dan kini musim panas yang cerah menghampiri kediaman Jung. Yang itu berarti Jaejoong dan ummanya telah 3 bulan ikut meramaikan kediaman sang tuan muda cilik.

=Ruang Tengah Kediaman Jung=

"Ujian susulan?" Tanya Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari soal-soal ujian negara yang tadi dijawabnya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Hehehehe.. Begitulah. Selesai ujian akhir semester ini. Aku harus berjuang agar bisa menikmati libur musim panas nanti." Sahut Jaejoong semangat. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menunjukkan semangatnya, "Kali ini pasti bisa! Soalnya sekarang aku punya guru hebat yang mengajariku!"

'_ya, dan guru itu 7 tahun lebih muda darimu._' Sahut Yunho sarkastik dalam hati. Diliriknya Jaejoong dengan pandangan bosan.

Jaejoong P.O.V

Aku harus semangat! Liburan panjang yang menjadi impian para murid ada didepan mata! Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya! Kali ini juga aku harus bisa menikmatinya dengan umma.

"Musim panas yang menyenangkan! Saat-saat dimana gejolak masa muda menjadi lebih terasa! Hohohohoho…."

Aku memutar manik mataku melihat tingkah bodoh umma yang berputar-putar menggunakan bikini dan alat-alat menyelam. Tapi tetap saja tingkah umma selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Hyungie! Uncuk hyung!" Changmin menyerahkan mainan berbentuk mahkota pada Yunho yang segera menerimanya dengan senyum lebar.

Tak terasa aku dan umma sudah 3 bulan tinggal di kediaman Jung yang mewah ini. Padahal dulu aku dan umma hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen kami yang sempit. Ini karena pertunangan yang diatur oleh kedua orang tua, antara aku dengan bocah jenius dan sangat dewasa.

Aku terus mengamati tingkah lucu Yunho dan Changmin yang bermain bersama. Saat-saat seperti ini, ia baru terlihat seperti bocah umur 10 tahun. Dan tanpa aku sadari, sebuah senyum tulus terukir diwajahku.

Jaejoong P.O.V end

"Oya Yunnie, apa kau, Yoochun-hyung dan Minnie mau ikut kami berdarmawisata?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sudah meletakkan buku pelajarannya dan mendekati dua bocah yang sedang bermain itu.

"Darmawisata?"

-angguk- "Ne, umma memiliki teman yang punya penginapan tradisional di Pulau Jeju. Mau ikut? Kau bisa beristirahat sejenak disana. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ajak Jaejoong yang kini ikut bermain dengan Changmin. "Kau mau main mobil ini Minnie-ya?"

Yunho tertegun. Apa ini bukan mimpi? Pertanyaan itu terus berulang dikepalanya sampai menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi.

"HUWAA! SEORANG NAMJA CANTIK MENGAJAK SANG NAMJA TAMPAN HONEYMOON SEBELUM MENIKAH! Tolong terima putra bodohku… Mohon ban…"

BUAK!

"Appo~~"

Jaejoong baru saja memukul umma bodohnya dengan tongkat baseball plastik yang ada diantara mainan Changmin. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dengan ucapan ngelantur sang umma pada Yunho.

"Umma pabbo! Umma dan yang lain kan juga ikut! Ini kan tradisi keluarga kita!" Ucap Jaejoong keras pada sang umma. "Tahun lalu kan kita cuma pergi berdua tapi mungkin Yunnie dan yang lain bisa ikut tahun ini."

Blush…

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Yunho yang coba ia tutupi dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain segera menggandeng Changmin dan membawa bocah 2 tahun itu pergi, "Kupikirkan dulu!"

Heechul dan Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yunho dan Changmin. Sebuah seringai terukir diwajah cantik Heechul, "Hohohoho… Tuan muda yang dingin itu ternyata manis juga! Wajahnya memerah karena malu! So cute!"

"Apa iya? Bukannya dia keberatan?" Gumam kecil Jaejoong tapi masih dapat didengar oleh sang umma.

"Eh? Jinjja? Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Kita rapikan saja dulu mainan ini."

Gerakan tangan Heechul terhentik sejenak saat merapikan mainan Changmin yang berantakan.

"Joongie, apa kau benar mau jadi pengantin Yunnie-ya?"

-menoleh- -mata tajam-

"Bu…bukan begitu maksud umma." Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan tawa cengengesan tapi sedetik kemudian wajah itu berubah serius, "Apa kau mau mengakrabkan diri tanpa ada kepastian dari dirimu? Kalau Yunnie, umma yakin ia sangat menginginkanmu menjadi pengantinnya."

Jaejoong terdiam. Jujur, ia juga belum mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri, "Aku akan mencoba memikirkannya dengan baik."

Ruang tengah yang tadinya seperti kapal pecah kini tampak bersinar mengkilat -yang kalau ini komik atau anime maka aka nada efek 'cling-cling'- dan rapi. Buku-buku dengan isi yang rumit dan tebal bertumpuk –buku yang dibaca Yunho tadi- dan bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak mainan –milik Changmin-.

"Akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah sekian lama tidak berkeringat. Aku jadi merasa segar!"

"Umma, aku bawa buku-buku ini kekamarnya Yunnie ya." Ucap Jaejoong membawa tumpukan buku tebal itu dengan dua tangannya.

"Ya, hati-hati!" Heechul menatap punggu mungil anaknya, "Joongie, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

-menoleh- Jaejoong menatap mata ummanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis dan kembali berjalan dengan tumpukan buku yang ternyata sangat berat.

'_anak yang rajin_' ucap Heechul dalam hati melihat punggung anaknya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Lorong Kediaman Jung=

Jaejoong P.O.V

'_Ya, aku akan memikirkannya dengan baik! Ini demi Yunnie yang sudah berusaha keras._' Ucapku dalam hati membuat janji dengan diriku sendiri.

Zreeessshhh…

Kutolehkan pandanganku keluar jendela besar di dinding lorong.

"Hujan. Awannya bergerak cepat. Apa akan muncul pelangi?" Tanyaku sendiri. Sesaat sebuah pikiran terlintas. Sebuah keyakinan muncul dihatiku.

'_Yosh! Sudah kupikirkan!_'

Jaejoong P.O.V end

Yunho P.O.V

Entah bagaimana caranya menghilangkan perasaan terbang melayang ini. Sejak Boojae mengajakku darmawisata bersama, rasanya ada berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang mengisi perutku. Membuatku merasakan perasaan tergelitik.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan bersama Yoochun untuk mencari Minnie yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat bermain dengan mobil-mobilan kesayangannya.

"Ah… Hujan." Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba saat kami akan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Mungkin Minnie kesana untuk mencari Boojae yang tadi masih ada di ruang tengah.

"Hm.. benar." Sahutku."Apa akan muncul pelangi ya?"

"Apa anda tahu tentang legenda pelangi?"

"Entahlah. Aku lupa." Sahutku seadaanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela besar lorong yang terlihat sampai di ujung tangga ini ke tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Dan seketika aku terkejut.

Aku lihat Jaejoong yang tampak kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku tebal milikku akan menuruni tangga. Ia tidak menyadari sosok Minnie yang ada dibelakangnya tengah bermain mobil-mobilan dan kini mengarahkan mobil itu didepan langkah kaki Boojae.

"Eh!?" serunya kaget.

"Ba…BAHAYA!"

"KYAAAA!"

Yunho P.O.V end

"Ng.. ung…" Eluh Jaejoong yang tersadar dari jatuhnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit berkabut karena ia tadi sempat tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat.

Sebuah gerakan yang berusaha menopangnya dengan susah payah sedikit mengganggunya. Dan kini gerakan itu gagal karena ia kembali terjatuh karena penopangnya itu tiba-tiba jatuh. Dan itu membuatnya memperoleh kesadarannya secara utuh.

"Akh! YUNNIE! Gwenchana? Maaf tadi aku ceroboh! Kau tertimpa aku ya?" Tanya Jaejoong beruntun ketika menyadari tubuh kecil Yunho yang tertimpa dirinya. Dan semakin takut karena melihat wajah Yunho yang tertekuk. '_Apa bocah ini kesakitan?_' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Yoochun merapikan buku-buku tebal yang ikut terjatuh bersama Jaejoong dan membawanya di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya…

Hup!

"Kya! Yoochun hyung!" Pekik Jaejoong yang kaget tiba-tiba saja di panggul oleh Yoochun di bahu kanannya. Tangan kanan Yoochun memfiksasi tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh. Segera ia membawa Jaejoong ke kamar namja cantik itu.

Yunho yang melihat adegan itu hanya dapat terpaku ditempat. Perasaan kesal menyelimuti hatinya. Tangan mungil bocah itu terkepal kuat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Kamar Jaejoong=

"Butuh waktu seminggu untuk sembuh total. Tenang saja. Ini hanya keseleo ringan. Mungkin akan sedikit bengkak tapi sudah saya berikan obatnya." Ucap Dokter Shi, dokter pribadi keluarga Jung pada Heechul sambil memberikan obat.

"Kamsamnida" Ucap Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia sangat takut saat mengetahui anak tunggalnya jatuh dari tangga.

Yunho menatap cemas pergelangan kaki Jaejoong yang terbebat perban untuk memfiksasi sendi. Jaejoong kini duduk di sofa yang ada dikamarnya. Changmin tidak berhenti sesenggukan. Tampaknya bocah berumur 2 tahun itu sangat kaget saat melihat Jaejoong terjatuh.

Gyut..

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan mungil Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. "Gwenchana Yunnie. Jangan takut lagi, ne?"

Batss!

Yunho yang terkejut dengan kasar melepas genggaman tangan Jaejoong. Dan sepertinya itu mengagetkan si kecil Changmin yang kini kembali menangis keras…

"Mi..mian…hiks.. Minnie.. hiks.. minta maap.. Minnie nakal. Maap… hiks…" Ucap Changmin disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Changmin. Diusapnya kepala bocah itu mencoba menenangkan, "Gwenchana Minnie-ah. Kamu pasti takut saat melihat hyung jatuh ya? Mian… Jangan takut lagi ne."

Yunho yang melihat perlakuan Jaejoong pada Changmin merasa iri. Ia juga ingin seperti itu.

=Ruang Kerja Yunho=

"Tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoochun yang mengkhawatirkan sang tuan muda yang sejak tadi berwajah pucat.

Yunho yang duduk dikursi kerjanya menghadapkan diri kearah jendela yang berada dibelakang kursinya sehingga Yoochun hanya dapat melihat sandaran kursi itu. Sang tuan muda benar-benar tenggelam oleh kursi yang besar itu.

"Yoochun. Mulai saat ini ganti minumanku dengan susu. Tak akan kubiarkan Boojae dilindungi orang lain lagi, termasuk dirimu." Ucap sang tuan muda dingin. Namun Yoochun masih dapat menangkap nada getir yang tersembunyi.

"Ne, Tuan Yunho."

Sebuah getaran kecil masih terdapat pada kepalan tangan mungil sang presdir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Beberapa hari kemudian=

=Ruang Tengah Kediaman Jung=

Yoochun tampak sedang menikmati waktu berduanya bermain dengan bocah balita berumur 2 tahun yaitu Changmin. Bukan rahasia lagi bagi penghuni kediaman Jung kalau sekretaris tampan dari Tuan Muda Yunho ini memiliki 'ketertarikan mendalam' pada aegya. Dan bukti nyatanya terlihat saat ini. Sekretaris berwajah chubby itu sejak tadi terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri setiap melihat tingkah laku Minnie kecil. Bahkan kadang pipi chubby itu tampak memerah. Tampak seperti om-om pedofil bukan? (-.-")

"Yoochun-ssi~ " panggil Heechul dengan nada menggoda. "Look, apa yang aku dapat saat merapikan kamarku."

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Nyonya Kim itu dan…

"Tara~~" Sebuah senyum bodoh terukir di wajah dua orang dewasa itu.

"Cepat katakan apa yang dilakukan dua orang bodoh itu!" Ujar Yunho sinis pada salah seorang maid saat melihat calon ibu mertuanya dan sekretaris kepercayaannya terkikik bersama dari tadi. Belum lagi ekspersi bodoh yang sedari tadi tidak hilang diwajah mereka.

"Ah… Mrs. Heechul dan Yoochun-ssi sedang melihat album masa kecil Tuan Jaejoong." Jawab maid itu sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu dua orang yang masih sibuk tertawa setiap melihat foto yang ada di album itu sebelum akhirnya permisi pada sang tuan muda untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Yunho menatap gelisah Heechul dan Yoochun yang masih sibuk dengan 'dunia' mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Wajah namja cilik itu tampak seperti kesulitan dengan menggigit keras bibir berbentuk hatinya.

=Kamar Jaejoong=

"Ayo berpose! Sekarang saatnya berfoto!" Seru Heechul dengan wajah gembira. Sebuah kamera sudah siaga di tangannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah ibunya yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Dan kini sang umma telah sibuk memfoto Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Oya Yunnie, aku tidak pernah melihat album fotomu. Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Jaejoong. Sejak tadi namja cantik itu hanya bisa duduk di tempat tidurnya karena memang Yunho dan ummanya tidak mengijinkan ia bergeser sedikitpun. Padahal ia hanya keseleo ringan. Over protective ne?

"Aku tidak punya. Foto juga tidak." Sahut Yunho yang kini sudah ikut duduk di kasur Jaejoong. Bersebelahan dengan namja cantik itu. Kepala kecilnya ia sandarkan dibahu kecil Jaejoong.

"Tidak satu pun?"

-geleng-geleng-

"Foto untuk album sekolah juga?"

"Aku tak pernah sekolah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku jenius dan kaya!"

-Sweatdrop-

"Tadi aku lihat album fotomu. Kau benar-benar imut Boo." Tangan mungil Yunho memain-mainkan jari tangan Jaejoong yang kini ada digenggamannya.

"Ah~ itu semua diambil saat aku melakukan hal yang aku suka. Umma akan marah kalau aku berpose dengan serius. Hehehehe…."

Sreet…

Yunho tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari tempat tidur Jaejoong, "begitu…" gumam Yunho yang kini melangkah menuju pintu kamar Jaejoong, "AKU BENCI FOTO!"

BLAM!

Jaejoong, Heechul dan Yoochun menatap kaget pintu yang baru saja dibanting oleh Yunho. Yoochun mendesah sebelum akhirnya menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya. "Sepertinya tuan Yunho belum dapat melupakan kenangan itu." Ucapnya.

"Kenangan?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada satu foto Tuan Yunho. Itu satu-satunya foto kenangan tuan dengan ibunya. Foto itu diambil saat Tuan Yunho mengantar nyonya yang akan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri ke bandara. Saat itu ada salah satu staf yang membawa kamera. Akhirnya staf itu memotret tuan bersama nyonya dan tuan besar. Setelah itu ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang berdiri ditengah saat berfoto akan kehilangan nyawanya."

"Takhayul" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Benar. Tapi sayangnya takhayul itu terjadi beberapa hari kemudian. Nyonya mengalami kecelakaan di luar negeri dan meninggal."

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Benar. Yang berdiri ditengah saat pemotretan itu adalah ibu Tuan Yunho." Yoochun tersenyum miris. Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya terkepal meremat ujung selimutnya.

Yunho P.O.V

Flashback

_Saat itu aku sedang mengantar umma dan aboji ke bandara untuk perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Tiba-tiba saja adalah salah seorang staff yang membawa kamera minta ijin untuk memotret kami._

"_Permisi Tuan, kebetulan aku membawa kamera. Bolehkah aku memotret tuan sekeluarga?_"_ Tanya staff itu._

"_oh, tentu saja. Kebetulan kami sangat jarang dapat berfoto bersama." Sahut aboji memberi ijin. _

_Saat itu umma berada di tengah dengan aku dan aboji berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Setelah pemotretan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berkata bahwa sosok yang berada ditengah saat berfoto akan kehilangan nyawanya._

_Aboji dan umma hanya tertawa saat mendengarnya dan berkata itu hanya takhayul. Aku yang awalnya takut pun akhirnya merasa tenang. Benar itu hanya takhayul tidak ada penjelasan yang logis. _

_Namun, beberapa hari kemudian…_

_=Ruang Tengah Kediaman Jung =_

_Saat itu aku sedang membaca bersama dengan Halmoni ketika seorang maid menyerahkan telpon pada Halmoni._

"_Permisi Nyonya besar. Ada sambungan telpon dari New York."_

"_Hm.. Hello?"_

"_Akh! An accident!?"_

"…_."_

" _How is she right now!?"_

"…_."_

"_Oh my!"_

_=Pemakaman Keluarga Jung=_

_Aku hanya bisa diam menatap peti mati umma yang saat ini mulai tertutupi tanah. _

_Bukankah mereka bilang itu hanya takhayul? Kenapa umma sekarang benar-benar meninggalkanku? _

_AKU BENCI FOTO!_

Flashback end

"Aku benci foto!"

Kupeluk erat lututku. Berusaha memeluk tubuhku yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti gemetar.

Tok…tok…tok…

Cklek…

"Apa…"

Jepret!

Syut…

Sesaat otakku berhenti bekerja karena pengaruh sinar flash kamera. Tunggu! KAMERA!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriakku pada Jaejoong yang kini dengan polosnya menunjukkan hasil foto polaroid padaku.

-wajah sendu-

"Ini. 2 orang yang ditengah akan kehilangan nyawanya. Artinya masing-masing akan hilang separuh. Kita akan berbagi nyawa, ya kan?"

Aku tertegun mendengar penjelasan polos Boojae. Namja ini…

Bats!

Dengan kasar kurebut foto polaroid yang ia tunjukkan padaku. "DASAR BODOH!"

Blam!

Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan kasar. Kulihat hasil foto itu. Difoto ini tergambar sosokku yang sedang membuka pintu dan Boo berada disampingku dengan dua orang maid disisi kiri dan kanan kami. Aku dapat merasakan mataku mulai memanas dan pandangan mataku mulai memburam.

"Dasar namja bodoh… hiks"

Yunho P.O.V end

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Keesokan Harinya=

=Halaman Depan Kediaman Jung=

Jaejoong P.O.V

Mungkin Yunnie masih marah padaku. Buktinya tadi ia tidak ada saat sarapan. Hah~ aku memang tidak peka. Kami terus saja melakukan hal yang dibenci oleh satu sama lain. Berpikiran seperti ini memang menyedihkan. Kalau seperti ini terus, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Bersama orang yang mungkin ditakdirkan berdua.

Kulangkahkan terus kakiku disepanjang taman depan kediaman Jung. Jalan banyak terdapat genangan air karena hujan baru saja berhenti dan kini matahari sudah mulai bersinar walau terkadang masih tertutup mendung. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh bocah 10 tahun yang menjadi tunanganku.

Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin mengenal Yunnie lebih dekat. Mungkin tindakanku kemarin telah menyakitinya. Ku tundukkan kepalaku. Rasanya lemas sekali. Namun ingatanku terkenang saat-saat Yunnie dengan caranya tersendiri memberiku semangat disaat aku sedih. Dan saat itu juga aku jadi kembali bersemangat. "Benar! Kalau memang begitu, aku tinggal minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh! Aku rasa Yunnie pasti mengerti maksud baikku!"

Cipak!

Kakiku tak sengaja menginjak genangan air. Saat aku melihat bayangan yang terpantul di genangan itu. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajahku dan dengan segera berlari menemui sosok yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikiranku.

Jaejoong P.O.V end

Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga dari taman depan menuju kediaman Jung. Sebuah senyum lebar terukir diwajah cantiknya. Tidak sabar untuk menemui sosok itu.

-flashback-

_Yunho menatap jendela besar lorong dengan pandangan penuh harap._

"_pelanginya tidak keluar ya?"_

-flashback end-

=Ruang Kerja Yunho=

"YUNNIE!" panggil Jaejoong dengan membuka dengan keras pintu ruangan itu.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu namun sosok bocah itu tidak tampak. Dengan segera dan sedikit terburu ia kembali berlari di lorong megah kediaman itu menuju kamar sang tunangan.

=Kamar Yunho=

Brak!

Kembali Jaejoong membuka kasar pintu dan sekali lagi sosok tunangannya tidak tampak. Dimasukinya kamar itu untuk mengecek apakah bocah yang ia cari ada dikamar mandi. Saat akan menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa, ia melihat sekilas kearah luar jendela.

'_akh! Sudah mulai memudar. Yunnie dimana sih! Kalau begini, pelanginya…_' Gumam Jaejoong gelisah dalam hati.

Jduk…

"Akh!" Jaejoong terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

"Eh!?" diambilnya salah satu majalah dari tumpukan majalah yang tadi tidak sengaja ia sanding. 'KUMPULAN TIPS DARMAWISATA MENYENANGKAN' tulis cover majalah itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan satu persatu judul-judul majalah lainnya. 'OBJEK WISATA MENARIK PULAU JEJU', 'LIBURAN MENYENANGKAN DI PULAU JEJU', 'PESONA PULAU JEJU' dan majalah lainnya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Kini ia perhatikan sekeliling kamar itu dengan seksama masih diposisi jatuhnya. Berbagai macam persiapan berpergian tampak sedang dipilah-pilah. Tas yang mulai terisi pakaian dan... saat ia melihat meja dekat tempat ia terjatuh terdapat sebuah foto yang terbingkai. Foto yang ia kemarin ambil.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya suara yang Jaejoong kenal.

Jaejoong segera menoleh sambil menunjukkan bukti- bukti *majalah dan foto* yang ia temukan.

Blush!

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho.

"JANGAN LIHAT!"

"Aku sengaja tidak menunjukkannya karena harga diriku sebagai laki-laki!" Ujar Yunho yang kini sedang duduk samping bawah Jaejoong *kini duduk diatas kursi roda special buatan Tuan Muda Yunho!*. Karena tadi Jaejoong memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari guna memberitahu Yunho timbulnya pelangi, kini kaki namja cantik itu kembali membengkak.

"Harga diri sebagai laki-laki?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau menghiburku saat aku terluka tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat kau terluka" gumam Yunho lirih. Kembali peristiwa saat Jaejoong jatuh dari tangga dan saat ia gagal menopang tubuh namja cantik itu terulang diingatannya seperti sebuah film.

Jaejoong menatap sosok namja kecil itu. Dan sebuah senyum tulus terukir. Ia usap lembut pegangan kursi roda buatan Yunho itu. '_Yunnie… ia tidak menganggap dirinya anak kecil dan berusaha dengan sangat gigih. Karena itu, aku juga tidak akan menggunakan alasan itu lagi. Aku mungkin saat ini masih berpikir tidak dapat menjadi pengantin Yunnie kelak. Tapi… aku ingin mengenal Yunnie lebih dekat lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu kan, bisa saja suatu saat nanti aku ingin menjadi pengantin pangeran kecil ini.'_

"Tapi… Yunnie hebat bisa membuat kursi roda ini." Ujar Jaejoong dengan masih tersenyum lebar.

Yunho menatap tajam sosok cantik itu dan…

Cup…

"Ngh! Hm…Hmmmmnggghhh.. ah! Hm… Ng! Puah… hah… ha…" desah Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu dipeluk namja lain untuk kedua kalinya! You are MINE! Kim Jaejoong!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Kediaman Jung=

=Beberapa hari kemudian=

Author P.O.V

Wah… cuaca yang cerah ne cingudeul! Tak terasa kita sudah memasuki libur musim panas. Saat-saat dimana para pelajar menikmati libur golden week. Menikmati hidup dan melupakan suasana sekolah. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh namja cantik kita.

Saat ini namja cantik kesayangan kita sedang tertidur lelap dikamarnya. Nampak beberapa majalah disekitar tempat tidurnya dan sebuah boneka gajah pink berada dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya tertidur saat sedang membaca ne?

Dan… omo? Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh presdir berumur 10 tahun kita ya? Ayo kita intip!

Author P.O.V end

Jaejoong P.O.V

Bruk…

Srak…

Eh?

Perlahan kesadaran memasuki pikiranku karena suara sesuatu yang terjatuh perlahan dan suara lembaran kertas yang terbuka. Perlahan ku buka mata dan…

Diariku? Eh? Yunnie?

-Diari yang terbuka + Yunnie yang memegang = MALU-

"YUNNIE JAHAT! KAU MEMBACA DIARIKU KAN! AYO MENGAKU!" Teriaku mengejar sosok Yunnie yang kabur di sepanjang lorong. Dan saat aku melewati maid yang tampak membawa keranjang pakaian kotor, segera aku ambil keranjang itu dan meleparkan pakaian kotor kearah Yunho yang berlari didepanku sambil mengejarnya.

"BUAT APA AKU MEMBACA BARANG SEPERTI ITU!" Sangkal Yunho sambil tetap berlari. Tanganku masih terus melemparkan pakaian kotor kearahnya.

"BOHONG! DAN LAGI APA MAKSUDMU 'BARANG SEPERTI ITU'! YA! AKU MEMANG MISKIN!"

"AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU! AKH! STOP MELEMPAR PAKAIAN KOTOR!"

"BERHENTI! KAU SUDAH MELANGGAR PRAPASIKU TAHU!" Seruku marah. Kami sudah berhenti berlari dan kini ada diruang tengah. Kuatur nafasku yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Yunho juga sedang mengatur nafasnya. Wajah tampan bocah itu kini nampak memerah.

"Bodoh! Yang benar itu privasi! Dan lagi, itukan salahmu, kenapa kau membiarkan buku itu terbuka saat tertidur!" sanggah Yunho. Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"YAH! SEKARANG KAU MENYALAHKANKU!"

"ITU MEMANG BENARKAN!"

"TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MEMBACANYA BEGITU SAJA!"

"TAPI BUKU MEMANG UNTUK DIBACAKAN! DASAR PABBO!"

"YAH! SEKARANG KAU MENGHINAKU!"

Umma dan Yoochun hyung yang sedari tadi ada diruang tengah dan memperhatikan pertengkaran kami segera melerai ketika pertengkaran semakin memanas.

Jaejoong P.O.V end

=Lorong Kediaman Jung=

"Aku benci orang yang melanggar privasiku!" sungut Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal. Bibir cherrynya ia cebilkan.

Heechul yang menemaninya mengumpulkan pakaian kotor yang berserakan karena Jaejoong lempar menatap namja cantik itu seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa umma?"

"Umma tidak bisa membayangkannya. Yunnie-ya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucap Heechul dengan wajah yakin.

Jaejoong terdiam. Dipandangnya tumpukan pakaian kotor yang ada ditangannya. Bibirnya ia gigit tanda ada sebuah keraguan dihatinya. "tapi…"

"Joongie juga tidak melihat langsung Yunnie-ya membacanya kan?"

"Ta..tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal kan umma!" Sahut Jaejoong kekeh.

"Hm… benar juga ya." Sahut Heechul sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di lorong.

Keraguan tersirat jelas diwajah cantiknya. Bibir cherrynya kembali ia gigit.

Plok!

"KYA!"

Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah sosok yang tadi menepuknya.

Sesosok namja seusia Yoochun berdiri dengan sebuah senyum jahil terukir diwajahnya.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

Sosok itu tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanan yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya kini ia perlihatkan kehadapan Jaejoong. Dan ternyata tangan itu memegang…

"Ta-Di Ja-Tuh!" ucap namja itu sengaja terpatah-patah.

… Celana dalam yeoja penuh renda berwarna pink.

Blush!

"Mau aku pakaikan Agashii?" Tanya sosok itu kini dengan senyum jahil terukir lebar.

Buagh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Ruang Tengah Kediaman Jung=

Jaejoong menatap sebal pada namja itu, Heechul hanya dapat tertawa, Yoochun menggelengkan kepala sedangkan sang tuan muda, Yunho, menatap kesal sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas.

Sedangkan namja yang menjadi pusat hanya dapat tersenyum tolol sambil tetap mengompres pipi kirinya yang kini tampak lebam karena pukulan Jaejoong.

"Jadi Chansung, dimana 'Bebek Montok' itu?" Tanya Yunho, manik matanya tampak mencari sosok lain yang harusnya juga ada kalau namja yang dipanggilnya Chansung itu ada disini.

"Ah, itu…"

Belum selesai Chansung mengatakan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan setelahnya kursi itu tiba-tiba terbalik karena tendangan sosok yang ternyata sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik kursi.

"Cih! Gagal!" desis sosok itu. Namja imut dengan suara yang khas. Tampaknya seusia dengan sang tuan muda.

"Ah! Maaf atas ketidaknyamannya." Ucap namja imut itu saat menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong dan ummanya dan segera membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Jung Junsu imnida, tunangan ke-2 dari Tuan Yunho."

-Eh!- reaksi ekspresi wajah Jaejoong dan ummanya.

"Umurku 10 tahun. Dan sepupu dari Tuan Yunho." Sambung Junsu tapi tampaknya tidak terdengar oleh Jaejoong dan ummanya yang kini sudah tertegun karena syok.

"BUKAN! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN BEBEK MONTOK SEPERTINYA!" Sergah Yunho segera dan menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya kesal.

Junsu berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan namja cantik itu keruang baca yang dekat dengan ruang tengah. "Aku pinjam Tuan Jaejoong ne? ada yang ingin kubicarakn sebagai sesama calon istri Tuan Yunho."

=Diluar Ruang Baca=

Yoochun hanya dapat terdiam melihat tuan mudanya yang kini sedang menempelkan daun telinganya dengan pintu ruang baca. Sedangkan Chansung hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil membekap Heechul yang kini tampak ingin mengamuk dan menerobos pintu.

=Didalam Ruang Baca=

Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk saling berhadapan dan dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil yang kini terdapat 2 cangkir teh dan teko teh.

Junsu menyesap cangkir tehnya dan meletakkan dengan anggun kembali diatas meja. Dan kini memulai pembicaraan, "Sebelumnya maafkan atas kedatanganku yang mendadak dan membuat Jaejoong-ssi tidak nyaman."

"Ah… aniyo~"

"Apa Jaejoong-ssi kaget karena Tuan Yunho memiliki tunganan lain?" Tanya Junsu. Manik matanya melirik pintu baca dari ujung matanya. Sebuah seringai terukir.

Jaejoong kembali merasa kesal, "TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!"

=Diluar Ruang Baca=

Jleb!

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho merasa ada sebuah panah besar menusuknya. Dengan lemah, Yunho melangkah meninggalkan pintu itu. Niat mengupingnya sudah hilang.

=Didalam Ruang Baca=

Junsu menatap Jaejoong tertarik. Baru saja Jaejoong menceritakan penyebab keributan tadi pagi.

"Membaca diari seseorang memang sangat jahat. Tapi… Apa Jaejoong-ssi yakin bahwa Tuan Yunho akan melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum menanyakan keyakinan.

'_lagi?_' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Dua orang sudah meragukan Yunho akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu.

=Taman Samping =

Sementara itu Yunho bersama Yoochun sedang duduk di gazebo. Chansung bermain bersama Changmin yang kini sedang digendong diatas bahu dan memakan rambut Chansung.

"Anda tidak mendengarkan lagi?" Tanya Chansung.

"…"

"Apa anda benar membaca diari itu?" Tanya Yoochun. Masih setia berdiri didekat sang tuan duduk.

"Apapun itu, diari adalah sebuah buku, dan buku adalah benda yang ditulis untuk dibaca. Seharusnya sang pemilik sadar akan hal itu. Kalau memang tidak ingin diketahui, jangan menulisnya dan meletakkan sembarangan. Itu tindakan yang bodoh, meletakkan sesuatu yang rahasia sembarangan…"

=Ruang Baca=

"… Pasti Tuan Yunho akan mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Gret!

Tangan Jaejoong terkepal erat karena kesal.

=Taman Samping=

"Mencuri baca sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dan mengintip kedalam pikiran orang tanpa ijin. Hobi rendahan seperti itu tidak akan pernah aku lakukan!" Sahut Yunho penuh keyakinan.

=Ruang Baca=

"… Begitu." Ucap Junsu akhirnya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan dikatakan sang tunangan.

Kepalan tangan Jaejoong terbuka. Perasaan menyesal karena telah menuduh sembarang menyusup ke hatinya. "Aku telah salah sangka. Tapi ia sendiri kenapa tidak mengelak?"

Hihihihi…

Kikik Junsu jahil. "Itu pasti karena ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat Jaejoong-ssi lebih marah lagi pada saat Jaejoong-ssi tertidur."

Entah karena ilusi atau apa, Jaejoong jadi merinding saat melihat bayangan ular yang sedang mendesis di belakang sosok Junsu yang masih terkikik, "Ah~ aku jadi ingin tahu~ kira-kira apa ya? Auh~~ penasaran! Eu~kyang~kyang~".

Kikik tawa Junsu terhenti. Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi berubah serius, membuat Jaejoong kembali merasa tegang.

"Apa Jaejoong-ssi akan merasa lebih senang kalau Tuan Yunho minta maaf?" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" –memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bingung-

"Tuan Yunho adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat orang bahagia sebagai ganti permintaan maafnya."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

PLAK!

Jaejoong memegang pipi kirinya yang memanas karena tamparan Junsu. Wajah cantiknya cengok.

"Hohohohoho… itu sebagai ganti apa yang telah Tuan Yoochun lakukan pada anda saat anda terjatuh beberapa hari lalu." Ucap Junsu sambil meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini mematung. Entah mengapa sepertinya Jaejoong menangkap ada nada cemburu di suara Junsu. '_apa jangan-jangan? Ah… mungkin cuma perasaanku._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

=Malam Dihari yang Sama=

=Kamar Yunho=

"Apa si pantat bebek itu sudah pulang?" Tanya Yunho yang kini sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Sebuah buku tebal ada dipangkuannya, sedang ia baca.

"Sudah Tuan." Sahut Yoochun yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"…"

"Anda mencemaskan Tuan Jaejoong, ne? Aku rasa kalau tuan jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, Tuan Jaejoong pasti akan mengerti."

"Kau sudah tahu ya?"

"Hehehe… Tentu tuan."

Blush!

Yunho mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya pada buku yang sebenarnya sejak tadi tidak ia baca. "…"

"Ano… Apa yang tuan katakan? Bisa anda ulangi lebih jelas?" Pinta Yoochun sambil membungkukkan badanya dan mencondongkan telinganya kearah sang tuan muda.

-bisik-bisik-

"Ah~ saya mengerti. Baik! Akan segera saya siapkan!"

=Kamar Jaejoong=

"ARGH! Pipimu masih merah dan bengkak! Dasar bocah itu! Akhirnya datang juga pengganggu!" Ujar Heechul kesal. Kedua tangannya masih menangkup wajah cantik anaknya. Saat ini kedua ibu dan anak itu sedang mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk perjalanan besok.

"Sudahlah umma. Apa barang-barang umma sudah siap semua?" Tanya Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang umma.

"Sudah! Ah! Itu bukan hal penting!"

Greb!

Heechul menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya tampak berkobar penuh semangat dan rasa kesal. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah Joongie! Genggam Yunnie-ya erat-erat! Jangan biarkan bocah bebek itu merebutnya!"

-Sweatdrop-

Bwer…Bwer…bwer…

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" Tanya Heechul yang hanya dapat gelengan kepala dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Heechul masih tertegun. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kesadaran kembali pada diri mereka.

"HUWA!"

Dengan panik Heechul merapat ke jendela helikopter. Matanya membulat lebar. Bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut. Tanpa ada peringatan apa-apa kini mereka sudah terbang dengan helikopter diatas langit kota Seoul.

"BENERAN TERBANG! TERBANG!" Teriak Heechul!

"Tentu Nyonya! Sekarang kita sedang menuju ke Pulau Jeju!" Sahut Yoochun dari kursi kemudi.

Jaejoong masih tetap tertegun sebelum akhirnya tangan mungil Changmin yang memegang tangannya membuatnya tersadar. Ia menoleh kearah Yunho yang duduk disampingnya.

"Lihatlah keluar." Ujar Yunho. Wajahnya masih fokus menatap kedepan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sesaat sebelum akhirnya ikut melihat ke jendela. Mata doe itu membulat kagum. Pemandangan lampu kota Seoul sangat indah. Seperti ribuan permata yang bertaburan.

"Indahnya!" seru Jaejoong senang kearah Yunho.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah bocah itu.

''_Tuan Yunho adalah tipe orang yang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat orang bahagia sebagai ganti permintaan maafnya_.''

Jaejoong tertegun sejenak saat mengingat kalimat Junsu. Dan saat itulah Jaejoong menyadari tubuh Yunho yang sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya yang tampak pucat. '_Jangan-jangan…_'

"Yunnie-ya kau…"

"Benar! Tuan Yunho phobia ketinggian."

Kalimat Jaejoong terpotong oleh sahutan Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kursi belakang. Disusul kemunculan sang sekretaris Chansung yang kini duduk di kursi pendamping disebelah Yoochun yang duduk dikursi kemudi.

"EH!? PHOBIA KETINGGIAN!?" Seru Jaejoong kaget. Sementara Yunho tampak menegang. Ia ingin berteriak kesal pada Junsu yang ada dikursi belakang tapi ia tidak dapat bergerak.

"Benar! Kenapa kau tidak maafkan saja tuan muda angkuh ini Jaejoong-ssi? Lihat pengorbanannya demi membuatmu memaafkannya. Hohohoho…"

"Betul Jaejoong-ssi. Mencuri baca diari orang memang kejahatan. Tapi hal lain yang dilakukan oleh TuanYunho dapat dimengerti sebagai perasaan seorang laki-laki." Sahut Chansung dengan senyum jahilnya.

"HENTIKAN OMONGAN NGAWUR KALIAN! KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA BISA ADA DISINI HAH!?" Teriak Yunho kesal. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena malu dan bercampur kesal.

'_Jadi benar ada kesalah pahaman? Lalu apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan oleh Yunnie?_' Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Akh! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Chansung bisa tahu!" Tuntut Yunho pada Yoochun yang kini hanya bisa menunduk menyesal.

"Maafkan saya tuan. Saya tergoda oleh foto eksklusif Tuan Changmin"

"Hohohohoho" Tawa evil dari sekretaris Chansung yang tampan.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh bocah itu sih!?_' Teriak Jaejoong dalam hati karena penasaran. Tangan terkepal dipangkuannya dan bibir chery itu mencebil.

-slurp- dan Changmin tetap mengemut lollipopnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Ah~ Sebenarnya kemarin aku melupakan tujuanku datang berkunjung."

Grep!

Junsu memeluk leher Jaejoong dari belakang. Dengan senyum misterius, namja imut itu membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang masih dapat didengar Yunho dan Heechul. "Nenek akan datang. Beliau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong-ssi. Nenek… Beliau sangat menakutkan~ Jadi berhati-hatilah Jaejoong-ssi~ Hohohohoho…"

Seketika wajah Yunho, Jaejoong dan Heechul memucat. Heechul dan Jaejoong gelisah karena mereka belum siap bertemu dengan pemimpin tertinggi grup Jung. Sedangkan Yunho… Ia sangat takut pada nenek yang jarang dikunjunginya.

Bagaimana nasib dari tiga orang ini? Akankah mereka bisa menikmati suasana pulau Jeju dengan nyaman dengan adanya _badai_ yang tiba-tiba? Lalu apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan oleh Tuan Muda Yunho? Tunggu chap berikutnya!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 Years ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…TBC…..

Hai …. Hai …. Hai….

Kitsu balik dengan new chapter yang lebih panjang …. Bagaimana pendapat cingudeul?

Gaje kah? Tak jelas kah? Tidak menarik kah?

Mian ne~ Kitsu baru bisa post sekarang. Ini karena Kitsu ada beberapa kesibukan. Selain itu Modem Kitsu mendadak 'mogok kerja'.

Atas masukan cingudeul, Kitsu membuatnya lebih detail di setiap segment. Gimana menurut cingu? Apa segmentnya jadi lebih jelas? Atau malah tambah kacau?

Untuk yang menanti tante -Butt- su-ie *Digampar Junchan*, disini tante sudah muncul!

Terakhir..

Kitsu tunggu ya saran, kritik dan masukan yang membangun dari cingudeul! Kalau bisa jangan di like saja? Cz kalau cuma like, kitsu kan jadi ga tau gimana pendapat cingu… so tinggalkan komen juga ya..

Annyeong!

*Deep Bow*


End file.
